grandfanchasefandomcom-20200213-history
Quest List
Legend Quest Title *Level Obtained *Condition =Quests By Level= Note: This list is currently incomplete. A Journey Begins With the First Step *1 *Obtain Slime's Tear Crystal, Raccoon's Leaf Fan, Mushmon's Mushroom Hat A Journey Begins With the First Step 2 *2 *Obtain Treant's Apple Step-by-Step Training *3 *Clear Trial Forest in ** Difficulty Battle of Trial Tower *3 *Clear Trial Tower in 10 Minutes Goblin, the Jokester *4 *Defeat 15 Goblins Practice Results *5 *Clear Trial Forest on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty alone Birthday Party for a Little Boy *6 *Collect 10 Goblin Peaked Hats Medal of Protection Robbed *6 *Defeat Wendy of Trial Tower and obtain 1 Medal of Protection Appearance of Orc Warrior *7 *Clear Outer Wall of Serdin on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty Young Man's Provocation *7 *Collect Wood Stick from Orc Young Man's Provocation 2 *8 *Clear Outer Wall of Serdin on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty Alone Warrior's First Step *8 *Clear Outer Wall of Serdin on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty and collect Orc Warrior's Hammer Beach Training *9 *Defeat 10 Stone Goblin in Kerrie Beach Harpy Queen's Attack *10 *Defeat Harpy Queen on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG alone Serious Training *10 *Collect 3 Harpy Queen's Beautiful Feathers The Master of Pranks *10 *Kill 15 Goblins Blitz *11 *Clear Kerrie Beach on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty in under 15 Minutes More Hard Training After Training *11 *Defeat 15 Harpies and defeat Harpy Queen 3 times in Kerrie Beach on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty Apprentice's Request *12 *Collect 1 Harpy Queen's Chaos Orb Orc Temple Scouting *12 *Clear Orc Temple on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty Orcs Attack Serdin *13 *Defeat 10 Orcs and 5 Stone Orcs in Orc Temple Infiltration! Orc Temple *13 *Clear Orc Temple on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty under 15 minutes Heading to the Arena 1 *14 *Collect 20 Medals of Victory from winning in Team Battle Fight Mode Battle with the Orcs *14 *Clear Orc Temple on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty alone Orc Temple Boss *15 *Defeat Orc Lord on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty and collect Orc Lord's Giant Hammer Gorgos Dungeon Exploration *15 *Clear Gorgos' Dungeon on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty A Collector's Request *16 *Collect 3 Red Gorgos' Teeth on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty and 1 Red Gorgos' Claw on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty Protect Elven Forest *16 *Clear Elven Forest on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty Defeat Red Gorgos *17 *Clear Gorgos Dungeon on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty in under 15 minutes Protect Elven Forest 2 *17 *Clear Elven Forest on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty two times Protect Elven Forest 3 *18 *Clear Elven Forest on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty and collect Orc Warrior's Molar Teeth Battle of Gorge of Oath 2 *19 *Defeat 10 Harpy, Defeat 8 Drillmon, Defeat 10 Gon Battle of Gorge of Oath 3 *20 *Clear Gorge of Oath on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty in under 15 minutes Strange Animals *20 *Clear Marsh of Oblivion on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty Elizabeth, the Memory Eater *21 *Defeat Elizabeth two times at Marsh of Oblivion on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty Elizabeth, the Memory Eater 2 *21 *Defeat Necromancers and collect 10 Dark Mage Staves at Marsh of Oblivion on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty Zombie, a Walking Corpse *22 *Defeat 20 Skeletons and 10 Zombie Orc Warriors at Forsaken Barrows Lich the Death Magician *22 *Defeat Lich 3 times at Forsaken Barrows on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty Lich the Death Magician 2 *23 *Clear Forsaken Barrows on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty under 15 minutes Heading to Arena 2 *23 *Collect 20 Medals of Victory from winning PvP matches in Team and Fight Mode Discovery of Ancient Civilization *24 *Clear Forgotten City Guardian of Civilization *24 *Collect 3 Paradom Mechanisms and 20 Paraminimy Mechanisms at Forgotten City Guardian of Civilization 2 *25 *Clear Forgotten City on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty in under 15 minutes Gaikoz's Castle *25 *Clear Gaikoz's Castle Gaikoz's Castle 2 *26 *Obtain Gaikoz's Armor Piece and Gaikoz's Helmet Refining Method *30 *Defeat Mini Ice Golems in Partusay's Sea and collect 5 Cold Crystals Battle Hungry Ghosts *30 *Defeat 15 Hungry Ghosts in Partusay's Sea Emporer of the Sea *31 *Defeat Partusay in Partusay's Sea Blitz - Partusay's Sea *32 *Clear Partusay's Sea on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty in under 15 minutes Release Anmon Soldiers *32 *Defeat 20 Dark Anmon Scouts or Dark Anmon Guards Stop the Calling Ceremony *32 *Collect 15 Undead Mage's Staff Punish the Betrayer *33 *Defeat Elena Two-Faced *34 *Defeat Kamiki New Metal Refining Methods *35 *Collect 10 Fire Golem's Elemental Marrows A Giant Lizard *35 *Defeat Basilisk Stop the Calling Ceremony 2 *36 *Collect 15 Calling Staff from Lich or Necromancers Commander of Hell *37 *Defeat Gardosen Warrior's Weapon *38 *Clear Hell Bridge on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty in under 15 minutes and collect Gardosen's Sword Release Anmon Soldiers *38 *Defeat 15 Dark Anmon Scouts in Kaze'aze's Castle The Last Rave *38 *Defeat 10 Dark Mages in Kaze'aze's Castle The Last Judgment *39 *Defeat Kaze'aze Rampage *40 *Clear Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG difficulty in under 20 minutes Ancient Sorcery *40 *Collect 10 Ancient Sorcery Staffs Defeat Cyclops *41 *Defeat Cyclops Armor Style *41 *Defeat Skeleton Knight Bosses in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor and collect 10 Skeleton Knight's Helm Evidence of Machine Civilization *41 *Defeat Paradom in Kastulle Ruins Upper Floor and collect 3 Paradom's Ancient Mechanism Guardian of Ruins *41 *Defeat Giant Stone Golem Purification *42 *Defeat Armor Cats and collect 10 Armor Cat's Tails First Adjutant *42 *Defeat Black Fairy Queen in Battle for Bermesiah Second Adjutant *42 *Defeat Orc Lord in Battle For Bermesiah Defeat the Boss *43 *Defeat Dark Anmon Fortune Teller's Request 1 *44 *Defeat Native Leaders and collect 10 Native Leader's Staff Fragments Fortune Teller's Request 2 *44 *Defeat Beholders and collect 10 Beholder's Risings Enthusiastic Collector 1 *45 *Defeat Moss Monsters and collect 5 Moss Monster's Wood Fragments Enthusiastic Collector 2 *45 *Defeat Mutated Skeletons and Collect 3 Mutated Skeleton's Tail Bones Class Change Missions Character Missions Event Missions Rebuild the Ssanggeom *Any *Collect 50 Ssanggeom Fragments by defeating monsters on any dungeon on any difficulty with the exception of Trial Forest and Trial Tower Rebuilding Doubt *Any *Collect 50 Composite Bow Shards by defeating monsters on any dungeon on any difficulty with the exception of Trial Forest and Trial Tower Reforge the Tyrfing *Any *Collect 50 Shards of Tyrfing by defeating monsters on any dungeon on any difficulty with the exception of Trial Forest and Trial Tower Rebuild the War Staff *Any *Collect 50 War Staff Splinters by defeating monsters on any dungeon on any difficulty with the exception of Trial Forest and Trial Tower The Striker's Weapon *Any *Collect 50 Broken Pieces of Nodachi by defeating monsters on any dungeon on any difficulty with the exception of Trial Forest and Trial Tower Partusay's Punishment *Any * The Masked Shadow *Any *Clear the Ellia Continent dungeon on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Rising Flames *Any *Clear the Temple of Fire on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Hell Bridge Seal *Any *Clear Hell Bridge on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Punisher *Any *Clear Kaze'aze's Castle on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Giant One Eye *Any *Clear Kastulle Ruins Lower Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Vestige of Civilization *Any *Clear Kasutlle Ruins Upper Floor on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG The Supply Route *Any *Complete dungeons Trial Forest to Gorgos' Dungeon A Brand New Start *Any * Terminator *Any * Save The Lost Soul *Any *Collect 15 Soul Stones Finding The New Weapon *Any *Clear the Xenia Border and the Temple of Cuatal on Champion Mode once Low Rank Acquire Mana Stone *Any *Clear Valstrath on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Mid Rank Acquire Mana Stone *Any *Clear Valstrath on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG High Rank Acquire Mana Stone *Any *Clear Valstrath on Champion Mode Rise, God of Flames! *Any *Clear The Wyrm's Maw on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG, http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG, and Champion mode Amy Investigation: Songs *Any *Collect 12 eighth notes from completing Xenia Continent dungeons Amy Investigation: Dances *Any *Collect 10 Dancer Rudolph steps from completing Temple of Cuatal on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG Amy Investigation: Fighting *Any *Win in PVP 25 times Clues for Kaze'doggeh *Any *Collect 10 Dog Claws by completing any Ellia Continent dungeon We got him! *Any *Clear Kaze'aze's Castle 8 times on http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG http://images3.wikia.nocookie.net/grandchase/images//thumb/2/26/Star.PNG/12px-Star.PNG without dying once. Protect Kaze'doggeh *Any *Kill 50 enemies in PVP See Also *Missions Category:Quests